Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for converting natural wind energy and solar energy together or separately to an energy storage system for later use. The invention also relates to geometrical combinations and modifications to the SWATH SMALL WATER AREA TWIN HULL ship leading to improved strength, stability, and usefulness.
Small boat propulsion, troop electrical needs in the field, remote site or crippled ship emergency communications, generally require fossil fuel to provide the required power. Such power source has thermal, as well as acoustical signatures which can be dangerous in an unfriendly environment. Moreover, lack of maintenance, fuel, or spare parts can often render those complex power sources inoperable. Further, sailboats cannot store the wind energy, nor can they sail into the wind. The present invention assists in overcoming these problems.
Lastly, SWATH ships are more stable than monohulls in a seastate, but great strength is needed to support the cantilevered hulls. A SWATH based on a pyramidal structure with angled struts and foils between the twin hulls provides the needed strength through innovative design.